Fireworks
by nic98ole
Summary: The fireworks in the sky clearly matched what he felt in his heart right now. Cargan fluffy goodness. R&R!


Happy early 4th of July fic!. . .well not really. I just wanted to write some Cargan for some reason. Don't judge me. Anyways, the urge to write some Cargan could not go away and who knows I might write another even though I should be writing those other stories. Well, to the Cargan lovers that didn't get any Cargan in the stories that have yet to reach that point, here's something to tie you over.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Wow~"<p>

"Yeah, wow,"

Carlos stared up into the night sky, firework after firework exploding and painting a picture of different colorful blasts in the vast darkness. The lights in green and blue, purple and yellow, red as rich in color as an apple and each one of the explosions accentuated with a loud boom that echoed in Logan and Carlos' ears. It was a special night to commemorate the opening of a new action movie, though the two boys didn't know what it was called or who stared in the picture. All that they seemed to care about was that they were lying down in the cold grass of Palm Woods Park to watch the star sky be illuminated by the fiery blasts.

Logan shuddered a breath as he felt the Latino scoot in closer to him, trying to regain warmth lost in the cold night air. Carlos, not noticing his other friend's sudden tension, snuggled deeper into the sleeve of Logan's navy blue blazer, breathing in the brainiac's scent and trying to warm his face.

"You know, Gustavo's going to kill us when come in the studio late," Logan warned the boy next to him and Carlos hummed, hugging the arm tighter.

"Doesn't matter, I want to see the fireworks," the Latino mused happily and Logan rolled his eyes. Carlos never wanted to do the responsible thing, he always wanted to do the things that were in the moment. Always wanting to throw caution to the wind, always ready to step out of comfort zone and just live life every single day to the fullest. It was the boy's amazing carefree personality that made him so easy to get along with and be friends.

It was the boy's amazing carefree personality that made Logan fall completely in love with him.

Sure, Logan did had feelings for his best friend when all four of them were still living in Minnesota, it was hard not to fall in love with Carlos. Logan loved everything about Carlos, the innocent smile that Carlos gave everyone, the mischievous glint in his large brown eyes, the way that he would hug someone tightly on meeting them, the way he would just go out into the world and show everyone how he felt.

Logan couldn't do anything like that. He closed himself inside, he could never be as outgoing as the one he had a crush on.

Kendall soon found out about his friend's feelings for the Latino boy, often trying to coach Logan into getting Carlos alone or sometimes creating situations for Logan and Carlos to talk to each other. And once James found out, he would give Logan lessons on love and seduction that Logan would usually take with a flushed face and nervous mind. James deemed him hopeless, Kendall said it just needed some time.

Another spark of light filled the sky and Logan closed his eyes, feeling the hands of slumber start to pull at his eyes and carry him off to sleep. But Carlos' ever so often squeeze of the arm made Logan open his eyes once more to see the childlike amazement on the Latino's face as another firework exploded in the sky. He didn't want to close his eyes. He didn't want to believe that this was all a dream that he would soon be waking up from. He needed to know that this wasn't a dream, here he was with the boy he loved. The boy that he wanted to risk the world for.

"Carlos?"

"Hmm?" the boy hummed in response, turning his attention away from the show to look over at his blushing friend. Logan stared into Carlos' eyes, pale fingers slowly beginning to thread through the wet grass in nerves.

"I, uh, like someone. . .and I want to tell them how I feel,"

". . .Like what, Logan? I don't think I'll be as good as James when it comes to romance. . .but I'll try to give some advice,"

". . .Well, I want to tell them that. . .ever since I met them, I adored them. The way that they would just make everyone smile with the simplest thing. . .I love them a lot. . .but I don't think they would want to love me back,"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, they're so. . .out there and they can just do anything. . .I don't think I can keep up with them. . .I'm just some slow spinster,"

". . .Hm. . .well, I know the person that I like is one of the smartest people I know. . .in fact, I think they're the only smart person I know. And they know exactly what to say whenever I need help. They don't need to be making the scene, they watch and see what happens. And they let me talk them into fun stuff. . .like lying out on the grass at 3 in the morning to see the last couple of minutes of a firework show,"

Logan felt his heart stop a bit once he heard that. Carlos snuggled into Logan's arm more, glancing up at the boy's blushing face, ". . .You know it's you right?"

"Y-Yeah, I figured that out,"

"And I'm the person you were talking about,"

"H-How did you find out?"

"James told me,"

Logan made a quick mental note to punch James the next time he sees him. But then he felt Carlos move a bit, tanned nose turning rosy in the cold of night nuzzling against Logan's nose and Carlos' warm breath ghosting over Logan's chapped lips. Carlos softly pressed his lips onto his, hand going to cup Logan's cheek and Logan's eyes widened before slowly fluttering close. It felt the fireworks show started to synchronize with the kiss, ever little movement was accented with a blast of light that ignited the sky with red and passionate colors. The lips meshing together lovingly and softly while the lights began to grow brighter and the booms grew louder and louder, drowning out the own beating of the two boy's speeding hearts and sending the two into a world of their own.

It didn't even seem like they were in the park anymore, it was like some dream that Logan never wanted to wake up from.

The kiss ended, although both boys were reluctant to pull away so soon, and Logan stared into Carlos' eyes again as the lights began to dim signaling the show's end. Carlos smiled, lips red from the kiss and the cold.

"Wow," he breathed and Logan smiled, pulling the boy closer into his body and nuzzling his nose in Carlos' dark hair.

"Yeah, wow,"

* * *

><p>Sheer fluff, right? Well, hope you all enjoyed it, hope it holds you down until the Cargan starts happening in the chaptered stories and review please! Give me some feedback!<p> 


End file.
